Les lignes parallèles
by Tshu
Summary: Aurora, Mulan et une grande partie des personnages de OUAT à Poudlard.
1. Répartition

J'ai lu récemment la fic « Bridge to the Other Side", moitié en Français, moitié en Anglais (et j'ai fini par abandonner, trop dur pour moi :p) que j'ai trouvé très très sympa. Ça m'a donné envie de donner ma propre version de Mulan et Aurora à Poudlard.

Cette fic ne sera pas exactement une histoire suivie, plutôt des extraits des vies des deux filles. J'espère que cela plaira ^^

Les pépiements désordonnés devant elle commençait à sérieusement porter aux nerfs de Mulan. Tout ça pour une répartition, vraiment ?

Elle soupira pour la énième fois lorsqu'elle constata, avec l'envoi de « Charming, Philippe ! » à Poufsouffle, qu'elle était encore très loin d'être répartie à son tour. C'est ce moment-là qu'une des petites pies jacasseuses choisit pour se tourner vers elle.

« Tu n'as pas peur, toi ?

-Non. »

La fillette écarquilla les yeux et repoussa ses boucles châtaines derrière son épaule.

« Tu penses aller dans une maison en particulier ?

-Non. »

La petite inclina la tête sur le côté et la contempla pensivement.

« Tu…

-Non. »

Elle semblait prête à embrayer de nouveau quand la voix claire et sonore de la vice-directrice appela « Sleeping, Aurora ! ». Elle se retourna et partit en courant à demi vers le choixpeau qu'elle enfonça sur sa tête d'un air déterminé. Mulan récita l'alphabet dans sa tête et fut rassurée de voir que son tour n'allait pas tarder. Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée d'entendre le vieux chiffon défraichi s'écrier « Serdaigle ! » d'une voix claire.

« Wei, Mulan ! ».

L'intéressée se dirigea vers le tabouret d'un pas décidé, le regard déterminé. La place venait juste d'être libérée par un rouquin plutôt grand et mince au visage constellé de taches de son et qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor.

Mulan s'assit et contempla calmement la marée de visages tournés vers elle, le choixpeau dans les mains. Elle le posa délicatement sur sa tête et se sentit fière de ne pas sursauter lorsqu'il commença à parler.

« Voyons voir… Un père à Serdaigle et une mère à Gryffondor, mais j'ai l'impression que notre petite nouvelle tient plus de sa grand-mère. Intelligente, rusée et solitaire, hum ? Tu pourras surement faire de grandes choses à… Serpentard ! »

Mulan descendit du siège et se dirigea vers la table vert et argent sous les acclamations de ses tout nouveaux camarades. Un peu plus d'attention lui aurait surement permis de remarquer le regard déçu d'une petite brune du côté des Serdaigles.


	2. Rejet

Il fallut deux semaines à Aurora pour découvrir le racisme à Poudlard. Peut-être parce qu'elle entendait tellement d'horreur à la télé moldue s'imaginait elle que les même préjugés avait cours dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant elle remarqua rapidement qu'aucune remarque ne fusait jamais au sujet de la couleur de peau ou de l'accent d'un étudiant. La découverte, au détour d'un couloir, des préfètes de Gryffondor et Serpentard en plein baiser passionné la fit rougir mais lui indiqua également que chacun était libre d'afficher son orientation sexuelle librement à l'école.

Aussi elle ne se retourna même pas lorsque son voisin de derrière siffla « sang-de-bourbe ! » avec hargne dans sa direction. Une tape dans le dos la fit sursauter et elle tourna la tête, un peu contrariée d'être dérangée pendant le cours bien que ce monsieur Binns ne soit pas exactement passionnant. Elle pencha la tête de côté et considéra le garçon qui l'avait appelée, un serdaigle taciturne dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom.

« Comment tu m'as appelée ? Je suis désolée, je crois que je n'ai pas compris.

-Bien sûr que tu n'as pas compris ! Le garçon rit méchamment. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. »

Aurora fronça fort les sourcils et fit marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle se sentait rejetée sans raison et elle réalisait comme ça faisait mal.

« Je pense que les gens bêtes et méchants ont beaucoup moins leur place ici que moi. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme, avant de se tourner pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le cours. Très concentrée. Suffisamment pour ne pas pleurer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la jolie chinoise devant elle, et se sentit rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien entendu, même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses cours, sang-de-bourbe gravé sur le cœur.


	3. Acceptation

Voilà le troisième chapitre des Lignes Parallèles. J'espère que ça vous plait un peu ^^ Je voulais juste préciser une petite chose par rapport aux chapitres, qui sont très courts : c'est intentionnel puisque cette fic ne raconte pas une histoire à proprement parler. Elle est plus à voir comme un recueil d'instants dans la vie des deux filles, des moments décisifs ou non qui influencent leurs choix, leurs rencontres… Concernant le rythme de parution, comme les chapitres sont courts et que j'en ai déjà pas mal d'avance je vais adopter une fréquence de deux chapitres par semaine, que je posterai le mercredi et le dimanche. Merci à ceux qui seront arrivés jusque-là et qui lisent cette fic ^^

« Hé, toi, la nouvelle, tu te joins à nous ? »

Mulan se tourna vers la préfète qui l'avait appelée et considéra les quelques étudiants assis en cercle sur le sol de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle avisa les bouteilles entassées devant eux et ricana.

« Désolée. Pas intéressée. Se bourrer la gueule et rouler sous la table n'est pas exactement un synonyme d'amusement pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas de l'alcool ! La préfète leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. C'est de la potion de vérité. Nous jouons à un petit jeu et nous pensions que tu oserais peut-être y jouer avec nous. Mais si tu es trop trouillarde…

- Je viens. »

Cela ressemblait très clairement à un test, et Mulan savait que c'était ainsi qu'on mesurait la loyauté des étudiants, à Serpentard. Elle ne comptait pas spécialement se faire d'amis, mais être respectée, si. Elle s'approcha et s'assit entre la préfète et une quatrième année aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Les règles étaient simples : une personne faisait tourner une bouteille vide, ensorcelée pour ne pas désigner le lanceur. La personne vers qui pointait la bouteille devait avaler une gorgée de potion de vérité à répondre à une question. Si la réponse était exacte rien ne se passait. En revanche si la personne mentait un point d'exclamation apparaissait au-dessus de sa tête, qui ne disparaissait que lorsque le menteur effectuait un gage donné par ses camarades. Mulan ne fut pas désignée lors des premiers tours, mais elle apprit en revanche que miss Swan, la copine de la préfète, était bonne au lit. Et que Belle French, son autre voisine, avait un copain secret. Le goulot de la bouteille s'arrêta sur elle, lancée par un garçon de deuxième année appelé Leroy mais que tout le monde surnommait Grumpy. Elle avala tranquillement sa gorgée de potion et attendit la question.

« Est-ce que tu soutiens Voldemort ? »

Mulan se maudit mentalement, comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre que c'était un piège ?

« Oui ? » Risqua-t-elle, imperturbable.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'un grand point d'exclamation rouge était apparu au-dessus de sa tête. Les autres se regardèrent en souriant avant d'avaler chacun une gorgée de potion et de déclarer en cœur « je ne soutiens pas Voldemort ». Aucun point d'exclamation n'apparut.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Wei Mulan. Conclut la préfète Mills. En ce qui concerne ce gage… »

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, la coupe en biais de la petite nouvelle de Serpentard fit renaitre de ses cendres les rumeurs de bizutage des premières années chez les Serpents.


	4. Accord

Aurora étudiait à la bibliothèque, cachée derrière le rayon botanique. Son amie Nova, qui devait travailler avec elle, lui avait fait faux bond et elle avait donc décidé de s'accorder cinq petites minutes de pause avant de reprendre son parchemin sur les propriétés de l'aconit. Elle percevait assez bien la conversation de trois garçons qu'elle savait appartenir à Gryffondor et qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du rayonnage, et se mit à espionner sans faire attention.

« French de Serpentard est de plus en plus jolie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un copain. Il parait que les filles sont toujours plus jolies lorsqu'elles sont amoureuses. »

Aurora sourit, amusée par l'idée que ces trois mecs étaient visiblement de vraies commères.

« J'en connais une que j'aimerais bien aider à s'épanouir, moi… Continua le troisième garçon.

- Tu penses à qui ?

- Sleeping de Serdaigle est très mignonne, non ? Je pense que je vais lui demander de m'accompagner au bal. »

Aurora sentit son cœur se décrocher. Est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'y aller avec ce type ? Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

« Je pense que je vais proposer à la petite Chinoise de Serpentard d'y aller avec moi, continua le deuxième.

- Tu succombes au charme asiatique ? Plaisanta le premier.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt… Elle parait inaccessible. Je trouve ça assez attirant. »

Aurora acquiesça de la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Et décida dans la foulée qu'elle accompagnerait garçon n°2 au bal de noël.


	5. Refus

« Pfff, mais pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas aller au bal ? »

Mulan jeta un coup d'œil à son ami Lancelot, couché en travers de son épaisse couette blanche.

« Vous êtes trop jeunes les enfants, c'est tout ! Répondit Grumpy en leur tirant la langue. »

Belle sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là et leva les yeux au ciel face à leurs bêtises.

Mulan examina la grande pièce ronde du regard et sourit en voyant Regina se pomponner devant le miroir. Elle avait rapidement découvert que si la règle à Poudlard était de créer des chambrées d'élèves de même sexe et âge, leur directeur de maison était trop laxiste pour s'en préoccuper. Les élèves de Serpentard se réunissaient donc par affinité, et elle avait quitté sa précédente chambre juste après son admission dans le groupe des « opposants » pour s'installer dans celle déjà occupée par la préfète Regina, Belle et Grumpy. Lancelot et elle étaient devenus amis à force d'être mis en binôme ensemble en cours de potions, et il avait rejoint la chambre après avoir passé avec succès le test « de la vérité ».

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as refusé d'y aller avec ce Gryffondor ! Lui asséna Lancelot pour la vingtième fois –au moins !- de la soirée. Pourquoi tu y vas toi, Grumpy ? Tu n'as pas l'âge non plus !

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis le cavalier de la demoiselle ! Répondit celui-ci en donnant le bras à Belle. Son cher et tendre ne veux pas l'emmener au bal. Secret bien gardé !

- Ou ne peux pas. Fit remarquer Mulan. Qui chaperonne ce soir, au fait ?

- Les directeurs de maison… Compta Regina en déployant quatre doigts, Dumbledore, évidemment. La prof de divination, celle d'étude des moldus… J'oublie quelqu'un ?

- Mr Gold, répondit Belle.

- Et ce cher professeur de Défense ! Compléta Régina en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Mulan lança un regard en coin à Belle, qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Vous êtes prête, miss Mills ? Telle que je la connais, votre cavalière doit déjà s'impatienter. Demanda Belle, affectant le ton pompeux de Gaston, un élève se Poufsouffle qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter.

- Qu'elle attende ! S'exclama l'intéressée, se dépêchant néanmoins de finir de se préparer.

- On les accompagne jusqu'à la grande salle ? On pourra se moquer des robes à froufrous des filles… Et des garçons ! »

Mulan sourit à Lancelot et ils emboitèrent le pas de leurs ainés. Elle résista à l'envie de se moquer de son ami et de faire remarquer qu'il voulait probablement plutôt apercevoir Guenièvre, la Serdaigle dont il était amoureux et qui allait au bal avec Pendragon, un élève de troisième année et ennemi intime et autoproclamé de celui-ci.

Au détour d'un couloir ils croisèrent un ami du Gryffondor qui l'avait invitée. Sa cavalière, s'aperçut Mulan, était la petite Serdaigle qui lui avait adressé la parole durant la répartition. Elle la trouva vraiment jolie, avec sa robe rose et blanche, et regretta un moment d'avoir refusé l'offre de l'autre tête-de-nœud.


	6. L'envol

« Enfourchez vos balais, agrippez-vous aux manches et donnez une impulsion sèche du pied ! »

Aurora tapa du talon violemment et son balai fit une embardée. Elle se rétablit heureusement très facilement et commença à s'élever. Ses camarades autour d'elle effectuaient des tours fluides et maitrisés, et elle se sentait à côté comme un oisillon sortant tout juste du nid. Mais elle volait ! La sensation était grisante et elle eut envie de remercier la personne qui l'avait faite sorcière et lui avait permis de la découvrir. Tout à son enthousiasme elle se pencha en avant, ferma les yeux… Et glissa de son destrier. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier : une paire de bras la retint et la déposa doucement au sol.

« Rien de cassé ?

- Non, merci. Chuchota-t-elle, essoufflée. Heureusement que tu étais là pour me rattraper. J'ai eu si peur !

- C'est bien normal, répondit son interlocuteur. C'était ton premier envol ?

- Bien sûr ! Pas pour toi ?

- J'ai eu mon premier balai-jouet pour mes cinq ans. Je suis déjà un peu un pro ! Mon père a joué dans une grande équipe dans sa jeunesse. Tu voudrais que je te donne quelques cours ?

- Ce serait merveilleux ! Pourrais-tu me donner ton nom, que je puisse te retrouver ?

- Je m'appelle Philippe. Je serai heureux de t'aider, Aurora. »


	7. Au sol

« Le vertige ?

- Le vertige. Je suis malade si je monte sur une chaise.

- Quand vous montez sur une chaise ?

- En fait, Rien qu'être sur la pointe des pieds me fait tourner la tête. »

Mme Bibine scanna Mulan des pieds à la tête, sceptique. Celle-ci voyait Lancelot se retenir de rire et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin. Elle garda malgré tout une expression imperturbable, le regard franc mais légèrement inquiet…

« C'est bon, je vous dispense de cours de vol. »

Mulan soupira, affectant un air soulagé, et se dirigea vivement en dehors du terrain. Elle hésita : prendre le risque de monter en haut des gradins ? Elle préféra jouer la carte de la sureté et s'affala contre un arbre, souriant à la vision des élèves en rang d'oignon sur le terrain, sous un soleil brulant.


	8. Appréhension

_Nouveau chapitre, désolée pour mon rythme de parution un peu chaotique. Si la fic vous plait n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir !_

Aurora balaya la cabine du regard et constata que Nova et Philippe s'étaient tous les deux endormis. Elle profita du calme ambiant pour extraire de son sac son journal intime et sa toute nouvelle plume à auto-remplissage d'encre. La veille au soir ses amis et elle s'étaient échangé leurs cadeaux de noël en avance, et la plume rose et dorée était le cadeau que Nova lui avait fait. Elle sourit en imaginant les têtes qu'auraient faites ses grands-parents si elle avait déballé sous le sapin l'exemplaire de poche de « L'histoire du Quidditch » offert par Philippe.

Elle ouvrit son journal à une nouvelle page et commença à la couvrir d'une écriture bien droite, ornée de boucles et d'arabesques :

« Samedi 19/12 – Premier jour des vacances de noël.

Cher journal,

Je suis dans le Poudlard Express, en route pour rentrer chez moi pour la première fois depuis la rentrée. Je suis tellement contente de revoir enfin mes parents ! Pourtant je suis un peu triste aussi, la magie va me manquer. Pas seulement en faire, mais aussi en voir, la sentir dans l'air et pouvoir en parler. Chez Papi et Mamie je vais devoir faire semblant de revenir d'un pensionnat en Ecosse. J'espère qu'ils ne me poseront pas de questions sur mes études, je serais capable de leur répondre par inadvertance que j'ai eu les meilleures notes de mon année en potions !

Pour noël j'aurais aimé demander un balai mais je ne pense pas que mes parents seront d'accord. Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien m'acheter un hibou, au moins. »

Aurora posa le point final sur sa page et releva la tête. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué, même à son journal intime.


	9. Impatience

Regina et Mulan étaient assises côte à côte sur le lit de la préfète et s'amusaient de l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Si tu cherches ton magnifique pyjama à nounours, je l'ai vu tomber sous ton lit, Grumpy ! Rit Mulan en voyant son ami paniqué.

- La ferme, toi, sale privilégiée ! Rugit celui-ci.

- Lancelot, tu devrais lancer un accio si tu veux retrouver toutes tes fringues, renchérit Regina. Qui aurait pu penser que tu étais une telle fashionista ?

- Je suis un jeune homme de bonne famille, moi ! Grommela ce dernier en s'exécutant malgré tout. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard entendu et éclatèrent de rire de concert.

« Vous pourriez nous aider, vous deux !

- Oh, tu y crois, Mulan ? Belle pense qu'on va l'_aider_ !

- Elle a dû oublier que nous n'étions pas chez les poufsouffle ! »

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et s'agitèrent de plus belle en entendant les deux filles rire de nouveau. Les préparatifs des vacances occupaient tous les élèves depuis quelques jours, et Mulan était secrètement ravie d'avoir une demi-journée de plus pour terminer sa valise. Entre temps, elle avait largement le temps de se moquer de ses amis ! L'un des avantages d'habiter à l'autre bout de la planète : elle n'avait pas à passer plusieurs heures assommantes dans le Poudlard Express et prenait un portoloin que le professeur Dumbledore avait ensorcelé spécialement pour elle. Elle jeta un regard à sa voisine, se demandant si celle-ci n'était pas un peu triste de passer son premier noël à Poudlard après la mort de son père, mais Regina semblait parfaitement calme, comme à l'accoutumée. Heureusement Emma restait elle aussi, et les deux jeunes femmes allaient pouvoir passer le réveillon ensemble.

Mulan sentit un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle imagina les visages de ses parents et de sa grand-mère. Elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, mais sa famille lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Dans quelques heures elle pourrait les serrer dans ses bras… Il lui tardait !


	10. Satisfaction

Ses parents lui avaient fait la surprise de prendre contact avec ceux de Philippe, afin que les deux familles puissent se rendre ensemble sur le chemin de traverse pour choisir le hibou d'Aurora.

La jeune fille s'était sentie très intimidée de faire la connaissance des grands frères de Philippe, les jumeaux James et David, et encore plus de rencontrer leurs petits amis, Jack et Mary-Margaret, bien qu'ils aient tous été très chaleureux avec elle. Au cours du repas Philippe lui avait glissé à l'oreille que Nova s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir venir et elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi mais n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Une fois arrivée sur le chemin de Traverse, Aurora avait rapidement oublié sa timidité. Elle avait fait ses courses de rentrée avec Hagrid le garde-chasse et n'avait pas pu profiter de la multitude de boutiques colorées tranquillement. Elle avait très envie de flâner dans la rue mais ne perdit pas de vue son objectif et se dirigea directement vers la ménagerie magique, suivie de ses parents.

L'intérieur dépassait ses espérances et elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des hiboux et des chouettes de toutes couleurs et de toutes tailles la surveillaient attentivement et Aurora se sentit déchirée à l'idée de n'en prendre qu'un seul. Elle commença à faire le tour de l'échoppe, laissant ses parents se débattre avec les questions du serveur concernant leur budget. C'est tout au bout de l'allée qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, face à un imposant hibou au plumage d'un noir d'encre et à l'air très hautain. Au lieu d'être dans une cage ce hibou était posé sur une litière au sol et Aurora s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

« Est-ce qu'il a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le vendeur.

- En quelque sorte, répondit celui-ci en s'approchant de la fillette, mais rien de grave ne t'en fait pas ! »

Il attrapa l'aile droite de l'oiseau et tira délicatement, l'incitant à la déployer. Sous les plumes noires impeccablement lissées, un chaton blanc était endormi.

« Une de nos jeunes chattes a donné naissance il y a deux mois à une portée imprévue, et elle a abandonné celui-là. Contre toute attente c'est cette hibou qui l'a adopté. Nous refusons donc de vendre l'un sans l'autre. Si cela vous va, ils sont à vous. »

Aurora leva la tête vers son père, implorante.

« Eh bien, si tu as le droit à un chat au château je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, sourit-t-il en réponse. »

Aurora sauta sur ses pieds et serra son père fort dans ses bras. Il la prit dans ses bras en retour et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Comment vas-tu les appeler ?

- Yin et Yang ! »


	11. Déception

Mulan s'élança violement sur le lit de Regina qui la regardait, moqueuse, trainer derrière elle son énorme valise. La secousse fit rebondir la préfète qui éclata de rire.

« Alors, ces vacances ?

- J'ai pris 30 kilos, ma grand-mère a passé son temps à me gaver ! Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse de rater le nouvel an chinois ! Mais c'était bien. Et les tiennes ?

- Tranquilles, mais agréables. La chambre est vide sans vous.

- Même avec Emma dans ton lit ?

- Même avec Emma dans mon lit ! »

Les deux filles se sourirent et se tournèrent vers la porte en entendant les pas pesants de leurs camarades également de retour. Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent vite installés sur le lit de Regina en pleine discussion. C'est Belle qui aperçut le paquet cadeau qui dépassait du paquetage de Mulan et qui le rappela à son esprit.

« Un cadeau de ma grand-mère, elle m'a obligée à attendre mon retour au château pour l'ouvrir. »

Elle remarqua les regards impatients de ses amis et commença à déchirer le papier cadeau orné de petits dragons stylisés. Ce qu'elle y trouva la laissa incrédule.

« Ça ressemble à un appareil photo, non ? proposa Grumpy en attrapant l'objet.

- J'en ai déjà vu ! S'écria Belle en le prenant à son tour. C'est un appareil moldu. Tu appuies là et la photo sort par là. Ils appellent ça un polaroïd. »

Mulan récupéra l'appareil, visiblement déçue. Regina remarqua son geste et sourit.

« On fait une photo ensemble, alors ? »

Les cinq amis s'alignèrent et Lancelot attrapa l'appareil photo, appuyant sur le déclencheur dès que tous furent prêts. Un premier carton sortit, suivi immédiatement d'un deuxième. Mulan examina les deux photos : la deuxième était celle qu'elle avait faite avec ses amis, mais la première était un portrait de sa grand-mère devant la maison familiale. Elle la retourna et vit qu'un mot y était écrit dans sa langue natale.

« Ma toute petite,

Je sais que tu n'es pas douée avec les mots, alors je te fais confiance pour exprimer ton ressenti grâce aux images. Prends en photo ce qui t'entoure, les belles choses et les moins belles. Un jour, tu seras heureuse d'avoir tous ces souvenirs pour toi. »

Mulan sourit en contemplant les deux photos. Les gens qu'elle aimait, heureux et souriant. Ce cadeau était peut-être plus réussi que prévu.


	12. Sortir avec quelqu'un

« Pourquoi vous ne sortiriez pas ensemble, Philippe et toi ? »

Aurora écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa voisine et partenaire de potion.

« Et pourquoi le ferait-on exactement, Ashley ?

- Vous seriez adorables, je t'assure ! Vous pourriez être le prochain couple star de Poudlard !

- Je passe mon tour. »

Aurora eut un sourire en coin et poussa du coude son amie visiblement vexée. Celle-ci se mit à sourire tout d'un coup, les yeux étrangement brillants. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, s'assurant que Slughorn était bien absent, et glapit :

« Philippe, tu veux sortir avec Aurora ? »

Le garçon rougit et se tourna vers les deux amies en bafouillant, tandis qu'Aurora sentait, elle aussi, le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle posa la main sur la bouche d'Ashley.

« Ne l'écoute pas Philippe, elle est ridicule. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi moi non plus. »

Elle retourna à son remuage de potion et ne remarqua ni le regard déçu de Philippe, ni celui, ravi, d'Ashley qui venait de se trouver un nouveau passe-temps.

Juste une petite note pour parler de l'avancement des choses : j'ai déjà un certain nombre de chapitres prêts. Le 16 sera le dernier de la première année de Mulan et Aurora. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication régulier (2 fois par semaine), les vacances avaient bien mis à mal mes habitudes !


	13. Tomber amoureux

Mulan et Lancelot n'avaient pas cours le jeudi après-midi, et ils profitaient tout deux du calme de leur chambre, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit du jeune homme. Au-dessus de leurs têtes ils voyaient le fond du lac, qui diffusait sur eux son habituelle lumière verdâtre. Une bande de jeunes tritons étaient cachés derrière un grand rocher, et de temps en temps l'un d'eux sortait de son refuge pour se planter devant eux et leur faire des grimaces avant de partir se réfugier à toute vitesse près de ces amis. Ni les créatures, ni les humains ne semblaient se lasser de ce jeu, aussi Mulan sursauta-t-elle lorsque Lancelot prit la parole.

« Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ?

- Non »

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour répondre. Mulan était du genre à classer les sentiments dans deux groupes : utiles et inutiles, et l'amour se trouvait de façon certaine dans le deuxième.

« A quoi bon ? Reprit-elle. Tu es amoureux et ça te rend malheureux, non ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Je suis malheureux qu'elle ne me voie pas. Mais je suis heureux de ce sentiment. Je suis heureux quand je la vois, quand je l'entends… Si je pouvais juste lui parler, je mourrais probablement de bonheur. Je pense que ça vaut le coup. »

Mulan resta silencieuse, son appareil photo entre les mains. Elle le braqua devant elle et attendit patiemment qu'un triton se décide à entrer dans son objectif. Un jour, se disait-elle, je serai amoureuse et je pourrai, grâce à cette photo, repenser à aujourd'hui.


	14. Prise de conscience

« Arrête de regarder cette fille, Aurora, t'es pas discrète ! »

La brunette sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Nova.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De cette Serpentard que tu es toujours en train de regarder. Je crois qu'elle t'obsède un peu trop.

- Je ne suis pas obsédée ! »

Aurora tourna la tête furieusement pour éviter le sourire j'ai-raison-et-tu-t'en-rendras-compte-bien-assez-t ôt de son amie. Elle croisa le regard de Mulan et se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Troublée, elle baissa la tête sur ses notes incomplètes. Lorsqu'elle la releva, la jeune chinoise s'était retournée. Elle se pencha sur Nova, un peu remuée.

« Je crois que je suis obsédée, en fait. »


	15. Se voiler la face

« T'as un ticket d'enfer, tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? »

Mulan se tourna vers Lancelot, la tête toujours posée sur ses bras croisés. Son ami était lui aussi affalé sur la table et surveillait l'arrière de la salle par-dessus son épaule.

« La Serdaigle qui est toujours en train de te mater, t'as jamais remarqué ? Elle est mignonne en plus… Avant dernier rang, cheveux châtains. »

Mulan pivota pour vérifier les dires de Lancelot et croisa le regard de la fille. Celle-ci piqua un fard et baissa précipitamment la tête. Elle se souvint que c'était celle qui lui avait adressé la parole durant la répartition.

« Elle a peur de moi, c'est tout. »


	16. Les lignes parallèles

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère Henry, qui avait huit ans et des difficultés en géométrie.

« Deux droites parallèles sont…

- Deux droites que l'on peut prolonger à l'infini sans qu'elles ne se coupent jamais. »

Elle sourit pour l'encourager, mais son esprit était troublé. Voilà donc ce qu'elles étaient, Mulan et elle ? Deux destinées amenées à ne jamais se croiser ? Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait pensé à la Serpentarde, comme ça, directement. Son obsession allait peut être un peu loin ?

« Est-ce que ça existe, des lignes parallèles ? Henry avait les sourcils froncés de l'enfant qui détenait une vérité universelle sur le bout de la langue.

- Seulement si ces lignes sont des droites, reprit Aurora, un peu frustrée que son frère ne comprenne pas.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça triste, toi ? Ces deux droites qui ne se rencontreront jamais ? Je préfère imaginer qu'à un moment l'une des deux changera d'avis et obliquera vers sa voisine. Pas toi ? »

Aurora sentit son cœur s'emballer comme un fou et prit Henry dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Si, moi aussi. »

Je suis très contente de livrer ce dernier chapitre de la première année à Poudlard juste après avoir vu ce merveilleux épisode 3x3 ! La fangirl en moi ne s'est toujours pas remise de cet épisode… Si vous non plus et que vous n'avez personne à qui en parler, vous pouvez compter sur moi !  
Ce chapitre est l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit et l'un de mes préférés, d'autant qu'il révèle le pourquoi du comment du titre (qui devait paraitre bien bizarre !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira également !


End file.
